justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll
|artist = Joan Jett & the Blackhearts (Fast Forward Highway) |year = 1982 2016 (Cover) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = Blue |pictos = 56 |perf = Shirley Henault Background Dancers Laure Dary Marie Surzur |nowc = ILoveRock}}"I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll" by Joan Jett and The Blackhearts (covered in-game by Fast Forward Highway) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with black hair in a bun. She wears a gold tiara, a sash saying "Just Dance", a red and blue dress with sequins on the bust, and red heeled sandals. Background The background is representative of the stage of a beauty pageant, mixed with a rock and roll concert stage. Four pastel female dancers are present behind. It has a pink star in the back of the dancer, and when the chorus comes, two speakers with spikes appear, smoke appears, and a jumbo light up panel appears that flashes "I LOVE ROCK N ROLL" and a red guitar. There are flashing lights on the bottom of the stage. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: Raise your arm and pull it down quickly. Gold Move 3: Point your thumbs to yourself while sitting down. This is the final move of the routine. ILoveRockGM1&2.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 ILoveRockNRollGM-0.gif| Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game ILoveRockGM3.png|Gold Move 3 File:-.gif|Gold Move 3 in the game Trivia * The first background dancer resembles I’m An Albatraoz. The fourth background dancer also has the same dress as P2 from Just A Gigolo. *This is the the third song to feature a spoken word element in the beginning of the dance. It is preceded by the remake of That's The Way (I Like It) and What Is Love. *During the beginning of the routine, the background dancers say "I love dancing", "I love happiness" and "I love pandas and chiwawas", respectively referring to the Just Dance series, Happy, The Panda and Chiwawa. *The third background dancer (from left to right) is always interrupted whenever she wants to speak during the spoken part of the routine. *In the last chorus, the lyrics "come on take your time and dance with me" disappear without being highlighted. *The preview audio in the song selection menu starts at the beginning of the song, instead of at the beginning of the chorus like on most of the other songs. ** This is the second case in the series, after Firework’s appearance in Just Dance: Greatest Hits. This also happens with the Just Dance Kids 2014 version of I Like to Move It. ** However, the preview audio for the Nintendo Switch version of the routine starts at the chorus. *The final leg guitar part doesn't score any points on camera consoles. * In the official preview gameplay, the subtitles accidentally read PLAYING - DRAGOSTEA DIN TEI SPEECH. * Jane Child did the vocals for the cover. ** This is the second cover by Jane Child, after These Boots Are Made For Walking. Gallery Iloverock.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' i love rock n roll3.png|''I Love Rock 'N' Roll'' on the menu 000000fa.png| cover ILoveRockAva.png|Avatar Iloverocknrollcoach.png|Coach i love rock n roll bts 2.png|Behind the scenes ILRNRBac2 bts1.png|Behind The Scenes Backround Dancers 2 i love rock n roll bts.png|Behind the scenes (Background dancers) Iloverock mistake.png|Subtitles error in the preview gameplay Videos Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - I Love Rock'n Roll (Official Music Video) I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation es:I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Shirley Henault Category:Laure Dary Category:Marie Surzur Category:Covered Category:Cutscenes